LOVE spells love gwevin
by kevin4gwen
Summary: Charmcaster puts a love spell on kevin making him fall in love with her and making kevin think that he never really loved gwen in the first place so he betray ben and gwen breaking gwen heart what will ben and gwen do ..........
1. Chapter 1

L-O-V-E spells love (gwevin ) chap 1 ... stolen

Charmcaster puts a love spell on kevin making him fall in love with her and making kevin think that he never really loved gwen in the first place so betray ben and gwen breaking gwen heart what will ben and gwen do ..........

a 20 year old Charmcaster sat on the cough next ot her uncle hex in the dark basment living room and sighed as she streached out they had not been having much luck with there crime latly and where in hiding

"lucky girl... we must finely put an end to her" hex barked

"humm yes gwen id like to get my hand on her myself and make her suffer for all the time her and her cousin messed up are planes" Charmcaster said bitterly still laying out on the couch as she looked at her uncial

"thus far nothing we have done has worked"hex said narrowing his eyes

"hummm yes i know" Charmcaster said rolling her eyes in annoyance then a smiled graced her face as she got up and walked over to the shelf and picked up a folder on the shelf as she continued speaking "but ive been doing some research on are little annoyance and it seem are little girl now has a boyfriend!!" cocking an eyebrow at her uncle she said" you know what they say about the smart warrior they attack neither the body nor the mind they attack the heart"Charmcaster said as she throw a folder with lost of picture and detailed files of kevin and gwen on the coffee table in front of her uncle hex as he picked it up looking throw it giving her a question look

"a BOY what good will he do us"hex asked unamused look throw the files more

Charmcaster smirked as she said"the boy has a colorful history with ben and gwen that make him a perfect target gwen will be an emotional wreck unable to focus her power she will be easy picking all that teenage drama and stuff "as she gave a flick of her wrist to emphasized her point "and ben will be just as crushed so its 2 bird with one stone"

"ahhh i see very nice will make her suffer and weep till she wish she was dead then when the time is right we will finish them both off if nothing els this kevin kid seem like a strong ally very deceptive my dear" hex said with a wicked look

Charmcaster just looked at her hands and phrased herself as she said"yes i know and all i have to do is put one of my cupid spell on the boy and he will be my love slave and gwen will be crying"Charmcaster laughed

mean while  
kevin was early as he drove his car up to the little dinner he was sapost to met gwen and ben hear after school witch was 2 hour from now and a 20 minute walk for ben and gwen from there schools but he was board and had nothing better to do as he parked the car in front of the dinner and got out thinking" i already fixed everything i could on my care, drove around town a few time there is nothing happening around town, played some video game at the arcade," sighing he shut and locked the car door walking to the dinner

as kevin walked into the dinner and sat at the counter he was staring to rethink the hole skipping school thing today because now he had to wait for 2 hour before gwen and ben schools let out then another 20 minute for them to walk to the dinner as he made himself comfy for a long wait

a waitress walked up to him as he looked up at her.a girl with brown haired tied in pigtails that was 16 year old her name tag said Tammy as she smiled and said"can i get you anything sir"

"ummm sure a root beer pleas Tammy" kevin said shrugging

"sure right away" she said cheerfully as she when to the back room then returned a few minute later placing the glass of root beer in front of him

"thanks" Kevin said politely as she walked away smiling and kevin drank his drink then looked up at the TV on the wall behind the counter it was the last 20 minute of a foot ball game as kevin smiled and watch the game"finely something to do a game on TV"kevin thought happily

the 20 minute flue past as the game ended now there was just some mushy soap opera on the kind that board 40 year old house wife's watched as kevin turned away "how could people watch this kind of thing" he thought giving a displeasing look

then he noticed her as soon as she walked in. it was hard not to notice her she looked soo out of the ordinary a tramp with long platinum hair handing down past her shoulder a choker necklace, gold hoop earring, wearing a pink and purple coat that showed off a bit of her chest and tummy was there even any kind of top under her coat, purple tights and high heel boots and a weird looking tan bag hanging off her wast

kevin looked away in the past he know that this was the kind of cheep dum girls he would trick into having a one night stand with him but now he was with gwen and he wouldn't give her up for the world this girl didn't interest him in the lest bit as he shipped his drink and payed no more mind to her

Charmcaster looked around at the dinner and spotted the raven haired 16 year old male at the counter easy but wasn't too eager on doing her little spell with all these witness around she didn't want someone to tip ben or gwen off as she stood in the doorway thinking for a minute then smiling she walked up to kevin giving an innocent sweet helpless little girl look she taped him on the shoulders as she said"excuse me pleas"

kevin turned too see who it was it was that same girl that had walked in a few minute ago she had to be at lest 4-5 years older then him as he raised an eyebrow at her saying"ya what"

"ummm"Charmcaster said innocently playing shy"you look like the kind of guy who know cars and my car just broke down just outside this dinner and i don't know how to fix it"

kevin turned his back to her as he blankly said" there a repair shop 5 blocks that way" as he pointed to his left

a little vain on Charmcaster forehead throbbed as she clenched her fist "that annoying little punk did not just tell me to walk 5 blocks" she thought but then took a deep breath and sighed saying" 5 blocks ohhh that such a long ways to walk couldn't you just tack a quick peek at it for me pleas" giving a pleading sub look

as kevin turned to look back at her he sighed looking at his girls pleading look he was trying to be a better person and helping strangers was part of being a good guy he gave the girl a questioning look as he thought"well i do have 2 hour till ben and gwen get hear and its not like i have anything better to do for the next 2 hours"kevin sighed as he said" ok fine all tack a look and see what i can do"

"yesss"Charmcaster thought as she gave him a kiss on the cheek saying"hoo thank you" sounding grateful still playing her little innocent act to bat him into the parking lot where there would be no witness

kevin was taken off guard when she suddenly kissed him as he gave a board look rolling his eyes he grabbed a napkin from the counter whipping the lipstick off his cheek as he sternly but calmly said"DON'T do that ive got a girlfriend ok well i want her to be but if she see another girl lipstick on my..WAIT why im i telling you this never mind just show me to your car"

"ok"Charmcaster said gratefully as she walked out of the dinner kevin followed leaving some money for the drink and a tip for the waitress as she lead him to the parking lot she stopped at entrance of the parking lot but kevin kept walking in front of her as he looked for the car "he is making this too easy for me he has his back to me now" she thought in joy

"so where your car" kevin asked looking around at the half full parking lot the street beside them and a near by alie

Charmcaster just smirked her hand glowing pink with mana as she said"right hear"blasting him in the back with her mana

kevin eye widened he know this strange feeling it was mana as the pink energy in golfed his body "this girl was an anidit like gwen and she tricked me and i fell for it" he thought shocked as his feet left the ground and she used the mana to lift him up in the air as he faced her there now was this proud grin on her face as she mumbled some funny word and at first kevin couldn't figure out what she was doing as he stayed in mid air in a cloud of pink energy but then he noticed something funny that he never thought was passable as he gave a scared look, the memory he had of gwen where getting dim and fading away she was erasing his memory's and not just any memory's some of the best memory's he had of gwen

kevin now tried to frantically struggle out of the mana but it was no use there was nothing to really grip or push against it was just an energy cloud there was no solid substance as he let out a frustrated growl

Charmcaster just laughed at his feeble attempts as she strengthened her hold on him increasing the flow of mana

"let me go" kevin demanded fearfully in desperation as memory's of gwen kept slipping out of his head he was having a harder and harder time picturing all the great thing that he had done with her, her kind voice, all the time she held him, how she made him feel normal and not a freak

"haha now why would i do that" she chuckled"your going to do something for me something ive been waiting for, for along time"

kevin didn't even want to know what she had planed as he looked away sad he didn't want to believe it. he had always feared that gwen may leave him or be taken from him but he could have never imagined it would happen like this and there was nothing he could do to stop it he hated feeling helpless everything he ever liked or that made him fall for gwen was being erased with easy like it was wright on a chalkboard and someone had just swiped the eraser over it he had to fight this even if it was hopeless he had to try as he tried to focus his mind and hold on to the memory's with no use the more he tried the more she increased her mana strengthening her spell on him

"stop fighting it! your only making it harder on yourself and delaying the inevitable"Charmcaster laughed

kevin growled he could tell that all his effort where doing him no good but he couldn't just give up even tho it was hopeless and all his fighting and trying to hold on to the memory's was getting him no where and before kevin know it all that was left was some memory's that made gwen seem like the whiny know it all little brat that he thought she was before he got to know her, just memory of nagging ,yelling, hitting, and stuff like that as kevin eyes felt heavy and they closed as he fell into a trance Charmcaster slowly lowered him to the ground in front of her his eyes still closed he just kneeled in in front of her staying still

"perfect now just to add some new memory's so it seem like we have been dating for mouths and so you think and that you have been tricking ben and gwen to get revenge on ben using his cousin to get close to him making her think you loved her only so that you could break her heart to anger ben" Charmcaster thought as she flowed more mana into kevin replacing some of his memory's with images of herself to fit her plan "that should do it now as soon as you open your eye the first person of the opposite sex you see you will fall madly in love with" she continued to think with a smirk

"so open your eyes"Charmcaster told kevin waving her mana light hand to finish her spell as she kneeled in front of kevin tilting his head up to look directly at her

kevin did as he was told he was powerless not to still under her control as his eyes opened to reveal a pinkish glow to them that slowly faded and returned to there normal brown eyes color as he saw Charmcaster his mind spinned for a minute as he gave a blank star then a loving smile grow on his face as he said"Charmcaster my love how have you been"

"just fine. but its time to go. come with me now kevin, change of plans" Charmcaster said smiling at him

"any thing you say baby" kevin said joyfully getting to his feet as he helped her up then lead her to his car opening the passenger door for her as she got in swiping her hand over his chin as she sat down kevin just melted giving a goofy look as her hand touched his skin she smirked at him she loved getting new boy toys that fell all over her as kevin shock his head then got in the driver side driving away

hour later

gwen and ben where at the same dinner they had been waiting for kevin to show for 30 minute now

"where's kevin how could he stand us up like this what could have been more important he could have a lest called us"ben barked at he sat across form gwen at a booth by a window in the dinner

"im sure he will be hear ben lest just wait a few more minute im sure he just got held up somewhere"gwen said nervously

"gwen he's a half an hour late"ben said standing up looking at gwen with a questing look

"ya i know"gwen sighed "im sure he has a good reason tho its just not like kevin to ditch us like this"  
"don't you mean ditch you" ben smirked

"no" gwen blushed turning her head away

"sure what ever you say gwen im just going to call his new cell phone to see whats the hold up is" ben said with a smirk as he pulled his own cell phone out of his pocket dialing kevin number and placing his phone to his ear

gwen waited anxiously biting her lip as ben phone rang once twice a 3th time then a 4th and 5th then ben rolled his eyes holding his phone out so gwen could hear as they heard the answering machine say"this is kevin Levin if you don't know how that is then you shouldn't be calling leave a massage"

"he not answering his phone" ben stated in annoyance as he hung up

just then ben and gwen heard a commotion on the streets outside as they both looked out the window at a man that was scared half to death running into traffic as he screamed in fear

"looks like this will have to wait" ben said as he ran out of the dinner turning into Jetray he pulled the man off the street before he was hit by a car and flew into the aile as he turned back into his human self laying the unconscious man on the ground gently

gwen ran after ben following him into the aile as she stood beside the man and ben asking "nice save ben but what spooked this man soo bad" ben just shrugged

just then the man opened his eyes as he looked up at ben and gwen he began to scream as gwen calm him "a man with skull marking and a glowing bird staff and a woman with platinum hair power other worldly power dark magic and a boy i got to get away i got to run" the man stammered in shock in ben arms

"Charmcaster and hex" gwen said looking at ben as ben nodded in acknowledgment

"ok just calm down where did you see them" ben said looking at the man

"the the museum warehouse they they" he stammered before passing out

"well get this man to a hospital then well check this out "ben said turning back into jet ray gwen nodded and got on his back as ben picked up the man racing to the closet hospital he dropped him off with out anyone seeing him then flew him and gwen in the direction of the museum warehouse as he looked over his shoulder at gwen on his back he said "try calling kevin on his cell phone again tell him to met us at the warehouse" gwen nodded as she dialed kevin number on her phone listing to the rings

"he still not answering his cell but i left a massage"gwen finely said with a sigh

"i guess where doing this one without him then" ben said landing in front of the warehouse as gwen got off his back and he turned back human "lest just hope he gets the massage and meats us hear"

"ya"gwen said distracted following her cousin to the warehouse door the fact that kevin wasn't answering his phone bugged her as ben stopped in front of the door looking at the lock"what" gwen asked

"humm that weird this lock looks like its been jimmied hex and Charmcaster usually just blow the doors up"ben said as he touched the lock on the door as gwen looked at the lock too shrugging giving a creepy out look the way it had been jimmied looked freaky familiar as they both walked in gwen gasped and ben mouth hung opened they saw kevin at the far side of the warehouse rummaging throw the boxes but neither one wanted to jump to any Conclusion just yet just because kevin was hear didn't mean that he was part of what was happening even tho it looked like he was as they walked in closer to kevin till they where standing a few feet behind him but kevin didn't seem to notice them as he keep rummaging throw a crate

gwen was the first to say something as her voice shook in worry she said "kevin..... pleas tell me this is not what it looks like ?"

kevin stopped and grinned holding a gold trinket in his hand his back still turned to ben and gwen

"ya come kevin what is going on hear"ben asked with a question look

kevin grin grow as he turned around to look at ben and gwen as he shoved the gold trinket in his pocket "ben ,gwen" he said darkly

gwen gave a nervous look as she weekly smiled saying"come on kevin just put the gold back and well just"sighing she was willing to look past this little lap in judgment this once she loved him and he loved her she know he did and he was not a bad guy deep down as she continued saying"and will just tuned a blind eye just this once.. kevin this is the wrong thing to do. is this one of your bad planes like when you stolen the rust bucket if it is just tell us there got to be a better way of doing whatever it is your trying to do this is not how it work kevin you cant just keep doing stuff behind are backs like this if you have a plane share it with us where your team mates" looking at him he just gave a look like he didn't care as gwen raised any eyebrow saying" kevinnnn say something"

kevin just gave an unimpressed look as he said"MANNNNN gwen do you ever talk too much,.. like god yak yak yak "

"what???" gwen asked stupefied and taken off guard by his rude reply

ben just looked at him blinking he was also shocked that kevin talked to gwen like that he never talked to gwen like that well he talked like that in the past but not now?? but his expression changed to a worried one when something cot ben eye as he spotted Charmcaster come up from behind kevin as he yelled "BEHIND YOU KEVIN its Charmcaster she one..."

but kevin cut him off grinning saying"i know exactly who she is"

"so then run" ben screamed in his head but kevin just stood there as she walked right up to him standing beside him as the woman smiled at kevin and he smiled back lovingly "kevin would not be working with them would he this was crazy" as ben gave a confused look as he repeated gwen question"so this is like one of bad planes right.... like when you took the rust bucket.. kevin right just tell us if it is"

kevin just laughed at there slowness and stupidity as he looked at Charmcaster exchanging amused looks as

ben frowned "it cant be what it looked like" he thought looking at gwen how looked just as confused and a bit worried

then hex voice was hear saying"YOU 2 KEEP THEM BUSY WILL I LOOK FOR THE ITEM "as kevin and Charmcaster smiled at each other then stared to walk toward ben and gwen cold dark looks on both there face

"KEVIN what is going on"ben said in a worried but demanding voice as him and gwen backed up from Charmcaster and him

kevin just looked at ben laughing as he walked toward them saying "ok fine all spell it out for you 2.. i was playing you both i was never your friend and i never had even the smallest feeling for gwen i was only pretending to like you gwen to get to ben so i could learn everything i needed to rip your life apart piece by piece did you seriously think id let go of the hole tuning me in to a monster and throwing me into the null void thing" as kevin gave and maniacal laugh saying" i only raised gwen hope making her think ive changed being all good and played with her heart making her think i loved her back sooo that the fall would be soooo much greater i couldn't stand her the thought of really having to tack her on a date or kissing her sicken me"

"t t that c c cant be kevin.. but but"gwen stammered as kevin jumped right in front of her as she tried not to shack in fear but the look he was giving her sent shiver down her spine

"but but" kevin mocked getting right up in gwen face as he rolled his eyes he continued saying"ever thing out of your mouth is sooo annoyed it was a miracle that i could stay around you as much as i did" as he then gave her a cold star

"NOOO..your lieing.. you have changed STOP lieing"gwen yelled getting in kevin face as tears threatened to appear but she would not let herself cry

kevin was unaffected by this as he just laughed his head off as he said throw laughs"sorry sweety but i must be a better actor then i thought i don't even like you in the lest let along love you i was just faking"

"faking,pretending"gwen sank to her knees it felt like someone had just ripped her heart right out of her chest as she thought "this couldn't be happening kevin is a sweet guy he would never do this but he was he had ticked them both this hold time how could she had fallen for his beautiful lies but she did and she didn't want to believe it because she loved him.. hoo god she loved him but how could she not see what was right in front of her kevin just told her in not soo many words that he hated her"

kevin was still standing over her as he watched how pathetic she was it disgusted him how she just laid there whimpering as he gave a maniacal grin as he touched the concrete floor he absorbed the floor then he broke a huge chunk of the floor free as he struggled to pick the huge rock up he said"maybe i should just put you out of everyone els misery the world would be a lot better off with out your annoying ass in it"

gwen was in too much shock too move as she just looked up at him in disbelief as she whimpered but didn't allow her self to cry

as he lifted the huge rock over her holding the heavy rock over her body he looked down at her sad look as he was about to drop the rock on top of her but he paused for only a second when he felt this knotting gnawing feeling in his stomach that made no sense to him as he quickly shook the feeling off lifting the rock up again

but that second was all that ben need as he got away from Charmcaster yelling "gwennnn" as he turned into Jetray aiming a neuroshock blasts at the rock kevin was holding over his cousin head

kevin got ready to throw the rock on gwen again but before he could drop it ,it was shattered in to many harmless fragment by a neuroshock blasts as he turned angry to ben just as ben rammed him against a wall far from gwen

pinning kevin against the wall ben looked him right in the eyes as he said"you jerk YOU JERK what is wrong with you? you really are that heartless aren't you! you care only for yourself i guess your still that pathetic greed little kid we met in new york WHY DID I EVER THINK YOU COULD CHANGE"

kevin just grinned as he gave Jetray a punch to the jaw sending him flying across the floor as ben as Jetray tumbled across the floor a few time before stopping himself getting back to his feet he looked up at kevin standing over him hearing him laughing at him

"and your still that pathetic predictable goody goody" Kevin said laughing more

ben just gave an infuriated look as he clenched his fist glancing over at his cousin for a brief moment to make sure she was doing ok but she was barely fending off Charmcaster as he gave a worried look gwen was in no stat of mind to be fighting she was in tear and fighting like she had never been in a fight before as Charmcaster pounded her

kevin just turned to see what ben as Jetray was looking at as he chuckled ben whipped his head back to face kevin narrowing his eyes at him

Kevin just laughed more as he grinned saying"do you hate seeing your cousin cry ben ? dose it burn you up inside knowing that i was just toying with her heart messing with her feeling doing and saying whatever she wanted to hear just so i could get to you"

ben became enraged as he charged kevin shouting"SHUT UP"as he punched kevin hard in the gut

kevin fell to his knees but still had that smirk on his face as he said"hoo did i strike a nerve Benji"

ben just stared to punch wildly as kevin dodged them all then tacking to the air ben aiming a neuroshock blasts directly at kevin but kevin absorbed a metal bar so it only did half the amount of damage as kevin started to break up more of the floor throwing chunks of rock at ben as ben tried to dodge them but one hit him hard knocking him out of the air

as ben got to his knees he hear gwen scream as he looked in her direction to see that Charmcaster had her on her back cornered against the loading dock about to fire a huge blast of mana at gwen and gwen didn't even have a shield up it looked like she was trying to make one but was unable to ben had to do something before Charmcaster seriously hurt gwen

as ben flow to gwen side at the speed of sound kevin yelled "nooooo" gritting his teeth

"are you ok gwen"ben asked as he stood beside her helping gwen to her knees

but all that gwen did was nod slightly as the tears streamed down her face hard now as she rested her hand on the ground looking at the floor sniffling

ben sighed then turned his site to Charmcaster as he charged a neuroshock blasts aiming it at Charmcaster how hands where still light with mana ready to fire at gwen

as soon as kevin saw ben charging and aiming his neuroshock blasts at Charmcaster kevin started to run to Charmcaster just as ben fired kevin dove in pulling Charmcaster out of the way of the blast as Charmcaster closed her eyes kevin shielding her both of them laying on the ground now

as Charmcaster opened her eyes wondering why she wasn't hit she is shocked to see kevin laying over her both of them where out of the line of fire Kevin had pulled her and him out of the way just in the nick of time as Charmcaster looked at the crater in the cement floor where ben had missed them and hit the floor instead

gwen and ben just looked at kevin surprised as well gwen buried her face in her hands thinking "kevin was in love with Charmcaster he probable like her before they even met they where both criminals and they seemed to have a chemistry how had i missed it kevin was holding her way he had been looking at Charmcaster this hole time" but it was too painful to watch how could she still love him but he never loved her in the first place he was in love with that bitch how could he love her gwen felt like there was a big empty spot in her chest

ben got the clue too that kevin was in love with Charmcaster as he noticed how hard this was on gwen she still didn't move and was still crying she wasn't going to be able to fight in this stat he had to keep them away form gwen

Charmcaster blushed but she didn't know why as she sat up looking at kevin as he just smiled back at her looking into her pink eyes Charmcaster could feel her heart pounding but she figured it was just the adrenalin from almost getting hit. but it was strange not one of the other boy that she had put under this spell had ever done something soo heroic or selfless for her kevin was an odd guy that was for sure as ben ruined the moment by dive bombing down on them form the air as they both ducked

Charmcaster blow the feeling off as soon as ben came around again as they both ducked and she focused on ben as ben tried hit them both again Charmcaster started to shoot pink energy blast at at ben as kevin throw chunk of the floor at him

ben just dodged both there attack the best he could even tho they got a few hit on him as he tried to tack then both on to keep them both away from gwen he shoot a few neuroshock blasts at them but Charmcaster just put a energy shield around both her and kevin as ben tried to break it firing more neuroshock blasts at the shield then flying in closer to the shield he just started to punch and kick at the shield

"ive got the item lets go" hex said as he stood at the doorway Charmcaster smiled as she throw the shield back on ben sending him flying backward on to the loading dock so her and kevin could leave as she nudging kevin

kevin getting the gesture and got up putting his arm over Charmcaster shoulder as he held her close they walked away following hex Charmcaster just looked back at gwen smirking as she walked arm in arm with kevin

ben groaned as he got to his feet seeing that Charmcaster,Kevin and hex where leaving but he was more worried about his cousin gwen then about kevin ,Charmcaster and hex getting away as he looked at her she had not changed not even moved from that spot still in lost of tears as ben stood up he watch Kevin and Charmcaster walking away arm in arm ben was pissed his hand clenched his eyes narrowed at them kevin had never done something this low before. to have messed with his cousin like this was just inexcusable he had really hurt her and he was going to pay as ben yelled"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BETRAYAL KEVIN" as one finely warning then when to gwen side as he only watched them leave it just seemed more important to deal with gwen at the moment then to go running after them and he couldn't leave gwen along in the stat she was in so he just let them go as ben turned his back to them and held gwen to try to comfort her

Charmcaster frowned remembering how kevin had paused for a second when he had tried to kill gwen she had to strengthen the spell on kevin she had underestimated how strong there bond was so as soon as they where at the door so that gwen and ben wouldn't notice she put her hand on kevin chest as she flowed more mana throw him to make her grip on him stronger kevin just smiled at her as they walked out of site his eyes glowing pink again

as soon as they where gone and ben hear the screeching of kevin car driving away he let go of gwen getting to his feet then pulling gwen to her feet putting her arm over his shoulder gwen clinging to him ben sighed saying"come on gwen all tack you home...ok"

"ok" gwen said softly still a bit choked up as she nodded a bit leaning on ben

ben could tell that she was still in a lot of shook as he walked her out of the warehouse and took her home where aunt Lilly took over as ben walked away he hoped that when he came to check on her tomorrow she would be doing better as he left her in her mother capable hands for now

To be continued ............next chap when i get some comment i need to know you guys and girls are interested :D XD XD XD XD XDX :D:D :P 


	2. Chapter 2

L-O-V-E spells love (gwevin ) chap 2 .....gwen break up sorrow ,..kev confusion

Charmcaster puts a love spell on kevin making him fall in love with her and making kevin think that he never really loved gwen in the first place so he betray ben and gwen breaking gwen heart what will ben and gwen do ..........

ben walked up to the front door of gwen house it was the day after Kevin had betrayed them and he hoped that gwen was over those unfortunate events that happened last night as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door as the door opened and he saw aunt Lilly standing in the door way

"hay ben"Lilly greeted trying to force a smile but she had a worried expression on her face as she looked at ben and asked"what happened last night it looks like kevin broke up with my sweet little girl but kevin seemed like such a sweet guy"

"umm" ben stalled he could have told her that kevin had tried to kill gwen but why worry his aunt like that she didn't need to know about all the dangers that gwen went throw on a daily basis as he gave a nervous look saying"ya Kevin and gwen had a bad fight i don't think your going to see him again"

"hummm that a real shame i thought they had something specials tho 2 and kevin really seemed to make gwen happy"Lilly sighed

"ya a really shame"ben said sarcastically rolling his eyes"so where is gwen is she ok can you get her for me"ben asked worried for gwen he know how much gwen liked kevin how could kevin have done this

Lilly sighed at the question as she gave a shrug shacking her head then turned away Lilly looking at the staircases as she called "gwen hunny your cousin ben is hear"

"tell him to go away"ben heard gwen yell down she must have been in her room her voice sounded very upset and weepy too

Lilly sighed giving a sympathetic look as she called up the stairs"come on gwen hunny he came all this way for you" it was quiet for a bit as ben and Lilly waited for gwen's reply

gwen sighed as she finely answered "fine" she know her cousin and he wasn't going to leave as she bitterly said"all be right there"

Lilly smiled at ben as she left the door opened and walked away as ben waited for only 10 minute as gwen walked into the opened door way ben gave a nervous laugh looking at her she mite as well had dumped written all over her she had a quarter ounce tub of rock road ice cream in her left hand a spoon hanging out of her mouth she was wearing a baggy brown t-shirt that was hanging off her shoulder that barely fit her a pear of ugly tangerine colored sweat pants with ice cream stains on them and instead of bush her hair she had just lazily throw it in a very messy ponytail she had no makeup on and it smelled like she hadn't showered yet and her eyes where red from crying she looked horrible ben just looked at her shocked not saying anything for a bit not knowing what to say

"ben what do you want"gwen asked rudely after a few minute of silents tacking the spoon out of her mouth and swallowing the ice cream in her mouth

"i wanted to make sure you where doing ok "ben said kindly shrugging and smiling at her

"well im fine so you can go now! just leave me be"gwen said crossing her arms turning away form ben

ben just raised an eyebrow at her as he put an arm around gwen shoulder he smiled paying no mind to what she had just said he saying"how about we go to the mall well get you showered ,dressed in something nice, brush your hair, its will be fun and you will forget all about yesterday come on you love the mall and moping in the house all day is no good" as he tried to lead her up to her room a big grin on his face

but gwen just swatted his arm away as she frowned saying"NO just leave me alone ben" as she turned away looking depressed

but ben was persistent as he smiled saying"come on gwen it will be fun"

"No"gwen shot ben a dirty look"go away"

ben sighed"dwelling on this is not healthy gwen" then giving a stern look ben said"soo where going to the mall"as ben tried to grab gwen arm

but gwen pulled it away this time before ben could grab it as she stared ben down saying"i said NO"

"well i said yes"ben persisted"so lets get you dressed in some nicer cloth ,shower ,maybe a little makeup"ben smiled as he pushed her up the stairs as gwne tried to fight him using her feet to catch the stairs as ben kept pushing her almost to the middle of the stairs

as gwne finely pulled away form him staring ben down saying "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FIGHT WITH ME .. i don't want to go"

"because"ben said smugly with a smile

gwen just raised an eyebrow at ben annoyed saying"that not an answer"then rolling her eyes she gave in saying" but fine.. all go but im not changing"

"um ok then"ben said with week look as he walked down the stair gwen hesitantly following behind him grabbing her purse on the way out of the door as ben flew then to the mall as Jetray

when they got there gwen had reluctantly followed ben throw the mall and throw many stores but said nothing to him she just moped along behind him she really didn't want to be there

they had only been at the mall for an hour as ben looked behind him gwen was still moping behind him as they sat at a table in the food court ben brought her a pop it was all she wanted and got him self a small chill fries and drink as they sat nigher said a word

ben looked at gwen as she drank her soda sighing thinking "i had hoped that when we got hear that gwen would feel better but no such luck it is just the same as when i thought that tacking her to grandpa fishing pond would make her forget that grandpa was missing "ben sighed again he real had no idea how to fix this, the only thing he could think of was make kevin pay for doing this as he shoved more chili fries in his mouth

just then Julie walked into the food court as she saw the 2 at a table she called "ben gwen hay" walking over to them

ben smiled and waved his girlfriend over

as julie got closer she gave a worried look seeing gwen was a mess and that kevin was not with them "but its not like kevin would break up with her would he "julie wondered as she waved back to her boyfriend making her way to there table

as julie did gwen barely looked up to smile at the black haired teen girl julie could just tell that something was up

"what is wrong gwen" julie asked in concern as she sat beside her looking worried for her friend "is it kevin where is he" she asked

gwen just put her head down on the table covering her face as she broke out in tears she cried out"k k kevin h he he broke up with me he told me he hated me"

julie just gave a shocked look as she rubbed gwen back comfortingly saying "WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT !! kevin is such a sweet guy did you 2 have a fight"

ben just rolled his eyes as he said" ya... kevin tried to kill gwen by drop a huge rock on her"as ben clenched his fist gritting his teeth

julie jaw dropped as she turned to look at ben "WHAT???"she asked in disbelief

"ya i know we have never told you about how we met kevin when he was 11 year old it just never came up because it seemed like kevin really was interested in starting over again he not as innocent as he pretends to be he was tricking us julie" ben said giving julie a very serious look

"NO WAY kevin may not be polite but he not a bad guy"julie said in disbelief then she gave a smirk" wait you guys know kevin when he was 11 where him and gwen a cute couple then too" as she let out a giggle

gwen looked up for a minute catching Ben's eyes as he looked at her exchanging ya right looks as gwen then turned to julie as she took a deep breath wiping the tears away she said"ahh nooo julie me and kevin where not going out then kevin was trying to kill ben,trying to steal the Omnitrix and had tried to take over the earth but me and ben stopped him"

"not only me but he tried to kill you in the past too gwen if you remember" ben said looking at gwen

"i know" gwen said sadly "i remember i wanted to put all that stuff behind us"

"you guys are serious"julie said looking at them both as they both nodded"how did you stop him in the past and what happened" julie asked

"all start at the beginning are summer vacation you remember me telling you about that, how i found the watch" ben said looking at julie as she nodded ben continued "well when we stopped at New York for a few days" ben said looking at his feet as he spent an hour telling julie everything about kevin and there past all he know all the thing kevin tried to do to them

julie just gasped putting her hand near her mouth saying"ohh my god i never know you 2 and kevin had that kind of a past"

"in the end we left him trapped in the null void an enter dimensional prison" gwen said with a sighed "then met back up with him when he was trying to do an illegal weapons deal when he was 16 i thought he had grow up and realized something but i guess not and now he with this bitch named Charmcaster" more tears streamed down gwen faces as julie patted gwen on the back more

"all tho people on that street car that would have when into the river if not for you, all tho people on the bridge, the mint, he tried to tick you into stealing a video game,Niagara falls,"why would he do such things"julie asked in a sickened voice

"your asking me i have no clue what goes on in that head of his"ben said shrugging "once a theff always a theff he just a conman"

gwen looked down ben was right as she rested her head on her arms with a sad look saying "how could i have fallen for his lies and tricks like this i should have know better" tear welled up in her eyes again

"don't bet your self up gwen we both fell for kevin tricks" ben said sympathetically looking at gwen

gwen sighed saying"ya but you where not the one that almost went out on a date with him or kissed him or worse i was starting to think he was the real deal and maybe the...t t the .. one"as she sank her head lower into her arms

"the one?..,kevin the one?.. pleas tell me your joking"ben said wide eyed

gwen just shock her head no looking more ashamed

ben frowned looking more mad as he said"kevin will pay gwen when i get my hands on him he is going to regret what he did im going to find a place worse then the null void and seen kevin there"clenching his fist as gwen looked away saying nothing then ben hit his forehead suddenly gave a freaked out look as he said "AAHHH oh god"

"what ?"julie and gwen asked looking at him

"he know where we live he could go after are parents"ben said worried then turning to look at julie ben say"he also know where you live julie" as ben dug into his backpack and pulled out the null void projector from mount Rushmore

"when did you get that" gwen asked raising an eyebrow at ben

ben gave a nervous laugh as he said"hee hee will you know when kevin first joined us and i was reluctant to let him out of my site i didn't think we could trust him well that night i fly to mount Rushmore and got this and kept it on me for a week just in case... i was just too lazy to fly it back to mount Rushmore when i started to trust him so i kind of had it hidden at the house instead kind of glad i kept it tho"

gwen nodded a bit as she said"well i guess it was a good thing"gwen then looking away as she thought" but i don't know if i could throw kevin in the null void this time or if i could even watch it happen" another tear ran down her cheek as she wiped it away

"hear julie if you see kevin just aim and pull this trigger this will seen him to the null void ok"ben said handing the null void projector to julie"he may come after you just for knowing me don't forget that kevin is merciless so don't hesitate if he come after you pull the trigger ok"

julie nodded and took the little gun like thing from ben putting it in her bag as she asked "but what about you"

"don't worry we have handled kevin before but im worried about you ok"ben said putting his hand over julie hand smiling at her

"ok"Julie said with a blush then a smile crossed her face"but i bet i could handled kevin with out this but thanks ben"as she kissed ben on the cheek then turning to gwen she asked"gwen why are you at the mall anyways after what happened with you and kevin its obvious your not over it"

"ben made me come" gwen said sourly rolling her eyes

julie just rolled her eyes at ben saying"bennnn don't you know anything you can't just rush it.. it tack time to get over a break up"

"what moping around the house is no good"ben said shrugging

julie just shook her head as she said "well all tack over now ok... come gwen i know what will fix a broken heart" offering her hand to gwen

gwen smiled and took julie hand as her and julie walked off

meanwhile

in the pitch dark basement living room Charmcaster and kevin where laying on the couch together she was cuddled onto kevin with her back to his chest and kevin arm rapped around her shoulders as they watch TV together it was some action sicfi show

Charmcaster turned her head to look up at Kevin face as she smiled at him thinking"that was one of the flaws of the spell it gave the one under the spell eyes that glowed pink in the dark at lest that warehouse had been bright enough so that kevin eyes had not glowed that day until she had to added some extra mana to strengthen her spell on him if it had been dark in that warehouse ben and gwen mint have suspected something was wrong with him"as she then turned her eyes back to the show gripping kevin hand

kevin griped her hand back as he looked down at Charmcaster but he felt a little confused he know he had strong strong feeling for Charmcaster but he couldn't think of any real reason why he liked her soo much his feeling for her made little sense but they where soo over powering and felt so good but shouldn't there have been more meaning to his feeling but wasn't that how love was feeling with out rhyme or reason or was there sapost to be meaning to why you had strong feelings for that particular person but trying to figure it out was making his head hurt

she loved having boys toys to cuddle and smooch with but kevin seemed different then the other boy toy/love slave she had before as she kissed his cheek cutting kevin thought short as he smiled at her and kissed her forehead thinking "why do i care what the reason is" as he then tittered her head up kissing her on the lips "he liked her that was all that mattered right"

Charmcaster rapped her arm around kevin neck pulling him deeper into the kiss then turning around she began to kiss him wildly sitting with her lap on his lap

then she did something she know no guy could resist and something she loved as well as she grabbed kevin hand winking at him as she pulled him off the cough giving him a look that just told him what she had planed

kevin grinned he know what was coming as he followed her to her bed room and they both undressed spending hour in her room { ok you know what there doing but i don't feel like going any deeper into this so im just going to skip 2 hour ahead ;-) ok back to the story now sorry for the interruption}

2 hour later

as hex walked passed there room he groaned hearing them he bellowed "Charmcaster don't you stay up to late with your new friend we have planes tomorrow remember"

"ya ya we remember uncle duface we got it well go to bed at a decent time" kevin yelled form the room as he throw a small wooden empty box at hex hitting him right on the head

"why you insolent child "hex growled

"ya ya grandpa just leave" kevin laughed

hex frowned and glowed with yellow mana in rage but he know that the child was an important part of there planes so he left them he could have his way with kevin when he was no longer any use to them as he grinned walking away

both where under the blankets of her bed Charmcaster laying on kevin chest as she giggled she managed to say throw laughs"you real shouldn't do that my uncle is not someone you should mess with"

kevin just smirked kissing her forehead saying"but it make you smile and laugh i like to see you smile and laugh"

Charmcaster just blushed that was soo cheesy but sweet "was she falling for kevin no kevin was just a toy like all the others guys before him"she told her self as she yawned closing her eyes laying on his chest as she started to fall asleep

kevin looked down at her yawning himself there little activity had tired him out as wall as he stared to drift off himself rapping his arm around her as he fell asleep he still had this nagging feeling that Something was not quite right but the strong feeling he had for Charmcaster where contradicting tho feeling he was unsure what to believe but for now he deiced to just give into the over powering feelings of love he felt for Charmcaster and try to forget the feeling that something was not right

To be continued ............next chap when i get some comment i need to know you guys and girls are interested :D XD XD XD XD XDX :D:D :P 


End file.
